Online businesses and other organizations may store large amounts of data related to their operations. In some cases, an online business may store terabytes, peta bytes, exabytes, or more of data describing products, transactions, customers, vendors, online activities of customers, and so forth. The storage and processing of such a large amount of data may involve a large number of hardware and software resources. In some cases it may be difficult to maintain storage efficiency and processing efficiency as the amount of stored data and the number of resources increase.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures in which various aspects are shown. Aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout this disclosure.